Miscalculations with Magic book 1
by Vladimer Leach
Summary: A boy is found in the Dark Forest with an unusual ability to command darkness. The Professors find him and take him back to the castle. Now the boy is going to school at Hogwarts. Will Hogwarts ever be the same again? Takes place in the Third Book.
1. Where am I?

_**Miscalculations with Magic**_

By

"_**Zexendl Nobity**_"

Authors' Note

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter does not belong to me it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Neither does Fullmetal Alchemist, otherwise I would be rich and have the copy writes to myself. There will be some Kingdom Hearts II themes in it, but none of the Characters (Sora, Donald, Goofy ECT.).

Claimer:

Zexendl Nobity does belong to me, so please do not take him from me. Zexendl Nobity in the stories is not my Pen Name Zexendl Nobity, it is a bias name that I will use in _**ALMOSE**_ all of my **series**, the name is not connecting them in any way.

Chapter One:

Where am I?

"Where, where am?"

A boy of fifteen woke up to a hospital bed in what appeared to be a castle, he could tell by the background of 1' by 2' stone bricks and the high arched glass windows.

"You are in Hogwarts, more specifically, you are in the Hospital Wing, in bed # 4."

An older sounding man said to him.

"Holy ****! Who are you?" The boy exclaimed.

"My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore and I would refrain from using that kind of language if I were you. Now, could you please tell me who and where you are from?"

"My name is Zexendl Nobity and where I am from ... I do not remember where I am from, Professor. How did I get here?"

"Well, you were found in the Dark Forest by our Gamekeeper, Professor Hagrid while he was looking for some magical creatures for his new class this year. His dog, Fang was smelling around for some creatures when he smelled a large amount of blood, your blood. Which reminds me, can you look at your right arm and left leg?"

Zexendl brushed his long cloud-gray hair out of his face to look. As he did so, he saw that his limbs were replaced with silver limbs.

"What the **** happened to my limbs? Oh, I apologies for my out burst, Professor."

"Apology accepted, Zexendl. Now, where was I? Oh yes: now I remember.

Hagrid found you and took you up to me while I was walking down to the lake. I used magic on you to get you to the Hospital Wing: you had a nasty gash on your head. You lost a lot of blood through your wounds, so I stopped the bleeding and conjured the limbs onto your body."

"I understand, Sir. What is going to happen to me now?"

"Well, you can enroll to Hogwarts, since that is the only way to stay here so close to the Start of Term and learn something about your past. Or, you can go to somewhere else and get forcibly thrown into schooling since you have to go to school at your age. Only here, you have a choice."

As Dumbledore was walking out of the Hospital Wing, Zexendl spoke up.

"Ok, I will go here. It would be better than to be thrown out onto the streets."

Dumbledore's shock-blue eyes seemed to light up at Zexendl's answer.

"Excellent, term begins on September 1st. I will have one of the Professors take you to Diagon Alley for the term supplies. Oh! And your accessories are on the nightstand by your bed.

Dumbledore went through the double-doors with a swish of his cloak. Zexendl then looked at all his things. There were: a (ripped) fur trench coat with a splintered heart on the fastenings, a pair of black jeans (also ripped), brown colored contact lenses, a black sword with a splintered heart as the pommel, a slab of black metal, an iPod touch (32 gigs), an iron ring with a platinum crest on it, and a silver locket with a old picture inside it.

'_I wonder what tomorrow is going to bring.'_

Zexendl thought as he closed his deep violet eyed for sleep.

End of Chapter One.


	2. To Diagon Alley

_**Miscalculations with Magic**_

By

"_**Zexendl Nobity**_"

Chapter Two:

To Diagon Alley

Zexendl woke up the next day feeling refreshed enough to start walking around. As soon as he put on his tattered clothing, his stomach began to say

_'You son of a *****, I am hungry, feed me.'_

So Zexendl started to get up and walk around, not aware that he wasn't used to his new leg. As if fate had a cruel sense of humor, his leg immediately slid on the smooth floor. Causing a trey of toast, scrambles eggs, bacon, and pumpkin juice to fall onto his head. And to put salt in the wounds of his pride, an elderly woman with an emerald green cloak and square-shaped spectacles (glasses) came in and saw the mortifying fiasco that the boy was having. She rushed over to Zexendl to see if he was, in any way, hurt. Seeing that he wasn't hurt in any way (besides his pride), she helped him up, steadied him, and vanished away what was suppose to be his breakfast.

"Thank you." Zexendl quickly replied.

"Your welcome, Mr. Nobity. I guess your not used to walking on your leg?"

"No, ma'am, I am not. I apologies, but who are you?"

"My name is Professor McGonagall and it would serve you well to never forget that. I teach Transfiguration, one of the toughest sub-sections of spells there is. So I will warn you ahead of time to not cause trouble in my classroom. Is that understood?"

"I understand, Professor. I was told by Professor Dumbledore that a Professor would come and take me to this Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, I am taking you. Shall we go?"

"Of coarse."

Professor McGonagall conjured up a pair of shoes for Zexendl so he would not slip on the surface of the floor. After for what appeared minutes, they got to an office with a roaring fireplace in it.

"Why is the fireplace on, isn't it summer?" Zexendl inquired

"The fireplace is on because that is how we are getting to Diagon Alley." Professor McGonagall replied.

"How?" Zexendl asked again.

"Through the Floo Network."

"What on Earth is the Floo Network?" Zexendl asked

"You will see. Now, no more questions." Professor McGonagall finally said.

Zexendl obeyed what she had said and stopped asking questions. He then saw her get a jar off the mantel of the fireplace and gave some fine ashy powder to him.

"Now, throw that into the fire and step inside."

Zexendl did as he was told. He was a little hesitant about stepping into the now bright green flames, but thought if she didn't know what was going to happen then she wouldn't tell him to step into the fireplace. Zexendl then stepped in and was taken aback that the flames didn't burn him, nor did they feel hot. They actually felt rather pleasant.

"Now say very clearly, 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"The Leaky Cauldron!"

As soon as Zexendl said the words, he was instantly shot up and spun around for a few seconds until he stopped abruptly on the floor of a dim fireplace overlooking the very shabby pub of an inn.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, the usual tea I presume."

"No thank you Tom, I am just delivering a student to the Alley."

"Ok, I will book a room for him. Just let him see me after your done."

"Very well Tom, I will do that. Come along Zexendl."

Professor McGonagall took Zexendl to the small lot in the back, taped a brick on the brick wall, the bricks moved to create a archway to a shopping center for all magical appliances.

"We are going to Gringotts Bank first to get some money, then I will leave you."

"Why?" He inquired

"I need to set up this years courses." She answered.

They then started to walk to the big white building. As they went through the doors, they saw a family of red heads by one of the tellers station.

"Molly, could you come here please?" Professor McGonagall suddenly spoke up after seeing the group.

An plump red haired woman came to the Professor and greeted them.

"Zexendl, could you please go to the teller while I talk to Mrs. Weasley."

"Sure."

Zexendl then went to the group and stood there for a while. Then all of a sudden, two of the red head group appeared behind him. They looked like twins down to the last freckle.

"Hi, are you."

"Going to Hogwarts."

"This year?"

The twins completed each others sentence, as if they were trained to do that. They kept on asking him questions before he even answered them. Questions like; Who are you?, why is your hair gray?, are you a transfer?, what wand do you have?, do you have a broom?, what is the type of the broom?, why do you think we are asking you these kinds of questions?

"Fred, George! Stop asking him questions that he doesn't even know!" Mrs. Weasley screeched at her boys.

"Sorry mum, won't happen again."

"If I had a knut every time you two said that. I'd be a rich person." She muttered under her breath.

She then advance towards Zexendl and greeted him.

"Hello dear, my name is Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall told me of your predicament and told me to watch you for the day."

"Ok, Mrs. Weasley, my name is Zexendl Nobity and I am kinda new to the whole wizard thing. Could you please explain a few things to me."

"Yes dear, if you need anything, please just ask me. My goodness, your so thin, I think you need some meat on your bones."

At that moment, his stomach growled, confirming that what she said was true.

"After the bank, we will go get some food."

A couple minutes passed before it was Zexendl's turn.

"Mr. Zexendl Nobity wishes to make an account in Gringotts."

"Does Mr. Zexendl Nobity have something to fill up his account?"

"The rock, dear. Zexendl, the metal in your pocket." Mrs. Weasley whispered to him.

Zexendl took out the blackish metal that was found in his pocket. The goblin's eyes shone with lust at the metal.

"Dark Ingot, how on earth did you come across this?"

"It was found in my pocket, Sir."

"Hmm. Griphook, please show Mr. Nobity his vault, vault number 719, and fill it with 10,000 galleons, 20,000 sickles, and 50,000 knuts."

Very well. Right this way Mr. Nobity."

Zexendl followed the goblin to a set of doors, to a cart with the Weasley's in it, they approached a vault a couple feet down and was very empty, they had a few galleons, a few sickles, and some knuts scattered on the floor. they filled up their money bag and went back to the cart. They then went very deep, to a vault that seemed to be riddled with protections, Zexendl took out his new key and opened the vault, inside were the greatest amount of money that the Weasley's ever seen. Piles and piles of gold, silver, and bronze. Zexendl took out some money and put some in his bag, he then took the Weasley's bag and filled it to the brim with galleons.

"Thank you dear, but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to, it was the least that I could do for deciding to look after me."

They got back into the cart as it sped off to the surface. Once they got outside the tallest of the Weasley's sped to a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Hermionie!"

"Ron, how are you?"

As he got closer, he slowed down into a jog.

"I am great, how was your holiday?"

"It was very good, I went to France for the summer. The history there is amazing!"

They started to talk for a while, completely oblivious of the Weasleys and Nobity, until..."

"Hermionie, I would like you to meet someone, he gave me and my family a whole bagful of galleons."

The two then started to go to Zexendl. Hermionie was the first to speek to him.

"Hello, my name is Hermionie Granger, It is very nice to meet you."

"Hello Hermionie, my name is Zexendl Nobity."

"Are you new to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." He answered.

"Do you know what classes your going to take?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, there is Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Herbology, Divination, Astrology, The Study of Ancient Runes, and Potions. The classes that you take also depend on the House and year your in."

"House, what is that?"

"Oh! Well, there are four houses to Hogwarts; each one is named after the founders of Hogwarts itself. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slitherin. The Houses also have Professors to look after the Houses. The one for Gryffindor is Professor McGonagall, Hufflepuffs' is Professor Sprout; the Herbology Professor, Ravenclaws' is Professor Flitwick; the Charms Professor, and Slitherins' is Professor Snape; the Potions Master. The Houses also have there own animal as their symbol, Gryffindors' is a lion; for bravery, Hufflepuffs' is a badger; for meekness, Ravenclaws' is a raven; for intellect, and Slitherins' is a snake; for cunning."

"Ok, I will try to remember that."

"Zexendl dear, we need to get your things. See you around Hermionie?" Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Ok. See you around Zexendl?"

"Of course, Hermionie."

They parted ways for that day and went onto getting the supplies for the year, they went to the Apothecary to get all their potions and Transfigurations things. They then went to Florish and Botts to get their books, both educational and personal. They went to Elopes Owls and Zexendl got a black owl. Then it was time for wands, Zex and Ron went in and after much measuring, Ron got his new wand.

"I'll be in the Quidditch Shop after you get your wand, Zexendl." Ron bade them farwell.

"Now, your wand." Mr. Ollivander said to Zexendl after Ron went out the door.

He got the magical tape measurer around every nook and cranny of his torso and his legs. Finally, Mr. Ollivander came back from the back of the shop with a few boxes in his hands.

"Ebony and Unicorn Hair, 12 inches."

Zex waved the wand, but nothing happened.

"Ash and Dragon heartstring, 14 inches."

Something did happen that time, but it was less than pleasant, the wand itself caught on fire.

"Oak and Phoenix Feather, 12 inches."

But that wand was sliced into shreds, and then set on fire.

"Curious. Here, Elder Pine with Thesteral Hair and Phoenix Feather, 13 inches."

The wand started to fire violent black sparks.

"Well, I think that we found a match." Mr. Ollivander said excitingly.

After talking with Ollivander and paying fifteen galleons for the wand, Zexendl went to the Quidditch Shop and saw a trio of blond kids that looked to be thirteen and twelve arguing with Ron. The one who looked to be twelve was trying to calm the two. Seeing that Ron was ready to snap, Zexendl hurried over there and started to hold Ron back from striking the smaller kid.

"Come on Zex, I can take him!"

"Your not taking on anyone, Ron."

"But just look at him! One good conk on the head should knock out the shorty.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SRIMP, SHORTY, A MICROORGANISM!**" The kid screamed.

"Easy Big Brother, he didn't say any of that stuff." The twelve year old said to the kid, trying to calm him down.

"**I WILL KILL YOU, I WILL SHOVE THAT OVER-INFLATED MOP OF RED HAIR UP YOUR *** AND MAKE IT COME OUT THROUGH YOUR MOUTH.**"

"YOU WANT TO HAVE A GO?"

"**YEA SURE, LETS HAVE A GO**!"

"Will you two ********* stop yelling, your making a scene."

Sure enough, everyone in the shop was looking at them. Zex was holding back Ron's fist and the twelve year old was restraining the kid.

The kid straightened his trench coat saying, "Your not worth my muscles, nor my time."

Ron rebuked, "Neither are you, shorty."

They started to leave as the kid started yelling obscenities at them.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name." The twelve year old said to them as they were getting to the door.

"My name is Zexendl Nobity and this here is Ron Weasley." Zex said to the little boy.

"My name is Alphonse Elric, my friend there is Winery Rockbell, and that idiot over there (**WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, LITTLE BROTHER!**) is my Big Brother, Edward Elric." Alphonse said, ignoring his brothers' rant.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Zex asked.

"Yea. I'm in second year and Ed and Winery are in third year. What year are you in?" Alphonse answered.

"I'm in fifth year, and Ron here is in third year." Zexendl answered.

They then went out of the store and towards the Weasley's.

"How did it go dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Zexendl.

"It was okay. The wand-maker, Ollivander was very odd." Zex answered.

"Yea. He is like that to everyone who is getting a new wand." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Other than the Quidditch Shop, then it was as normal as can be in this place."

"That is nice to hear."

The group then went on to the archway to the Leaky Cauldron to retire for the day. At suppertime, they all went down to the pub of the Leaky Cauldron, they got a couple plates of sausages and two flagons of butterbeer. After they ate the last sausage they went to bed.

"Thank you for looking after me, Mrs. Weasley."

"It was no trouble dear."

Mrs. Weasley gave Zexendl a hug, witch Zexendl was hesitant to return and sent him to the room.

'This was a weird day, but I think that I could get used to it.' Zexendl thought as he laid down onto the bed and went to sleep.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. The Train and the Dementor

_**Miscalculations with Magic**_

By

"_**Zexendl Nobity**_"

Chapter Three:

The Train and the Dementor.

"Come on Zexendl, wake up!"

Zexendl was shaken awake by Hermionie trying to get him to wake up to get to the train to Hogwarts.

"My God, what are you doing in my room Hermionie?" Zexendl inquired rather mortified.

"Trying to get you to wake up."

"Well, I'm up. So get out so I can get dressed!"

"Ok."

As soon as Hermionie went out. Zexendl quickly got up, stretched out his silver leg, got his new 'muggle' clothing as Mr. Weasley called them, pulled back his shoulder blade length grey hair into a low ponytail, put in his brown contact lenses, slipped on dress shoes, grabbed his trunk and owl cage, easily hoisted them over his shoulder and hurried down stairs.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Zex, how did you sleep."

"Not good, Hermionie came in and woke me up."

"Get used to it, she will nag at you to get the homework done ahead of time. Got your broom?"

A couple days earlier, Zexendl went to the Quidditch Shop to get a broom, since he was a fifth year, he could try out for the team. He decided to get a Silver Arrow, since they were cheap.

"Yea, got in my trunk."

"Zexendl dear, get some breakfast. We are on a time limit."

"Ok Mrs. Weasley."

After breakfast, they went to the curb and got onto the Knight Bus."

"Kings Cross Train Station Earny." Mr. Weasley said to the driver.

"Two sickles."

Zexendl payed the man as they sat down for the wild ride. After the ride and Harry sick to his stomach, they got to the Platforms nine and ten.

"Now Zexendl, you must walk straight at the wall, between Platforms nine and ten. Best do a bit of a run if your nervous."

Zexendl then walked to the wall and as he braced for the crash, it didn't happen. Rather he went through the wall and saw a magnificent scarlet train. It was ten to eleven so they decided to hurriedly get their luggage stowed (done by Zexendl), get onto the train and find a compartment on the train. After saying their goodbyes they tried to find a compartment. All were full except one with one man with a shabby cloak on him to act as a makeshift blanket and the blond trio.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Harry asked, completely oblivious of the death glares sent by the short blond and Ron.

"Sure, but do you think that all of us could fit?" The blond girl answered."

"I can take care of that." Zexendl suddenly shot up.

He took out his wand and said a spell. Suddenly, the compartment was far bigger than it was before.

"Holy ****! What did you do to the compartment?" The short blond exclaimed at Zexendl.

"Brother! No swearing." The taller blond scolded at the shorter blond.

"Sorry Al." The blond apologized to the twelve year old.

"An undetectable expansion charm. Very good." Hermionie answered before Zex could.

"Now there is more than enough room for the four of us." Zex said. getting into the compartment.

"By the way," the blond girl said, "I'm Winery Rockbell, these two are Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric."

"I'm Hermionie Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and Zexendl Nobity." Hermionie greeted them.

"Who is he?" Alphonse said curiously

"You don't know me!" Harry said astonished.

"He wouldn't be asking if he did." Edward said with a arrogance tone in his voice.

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry said before a shouting match could occur between the two third year blondes.

"The one who defeated Voldemort as an infant?" Alphonse asked.

At the name, Hermionie and Ron gasped, and Harry was taken aback.

"What? What's wrong?" Alphonse asked curiously.

"You said You Know Who's name!" Ron said.

"Why is that a problem? It's just a name." Alphonse said.

"Most people are still afraid to say the name." Harry answered before Ron could.

"Oh. Well, that's stupid." Alphonse remarked to himself.

"It is just how the Wizarding World is." Harry said to Alphonse.

Harry, Hermionie, Ron, and Zexendl then took their seats and began talking to themselves about how the school year is going to be. The trolly came and Zexendl got everyone what they wanted in the three Galleon range. The compartment lamps came on because it was very dark outside because of the rain. That didn't stop the fun in the compartment. But, to ruin the fun. A certain pale Slitherin and his two gorilla flunkies came into the compartment.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood. I believe I haven't seen those four before. A second year, two third years, and a fifth year." The Slitherin said with a tone of false pride in his voice.

"Get out Malfoy." Hermionie said with venom in her voice.

"Not until I get aquatinted with those four, Mudblood."

At this, Zexendl got up and his eyes flared a deep scarlet. In the compartment, it felt as if a unseen force was circling Zexendl.

"Get out kid." Zex said with a almighty tone of authority that would make a grown man back down.

"Who are you to tell me what to do." Malfoy sneered at the grey haired fifth year.

At this, Zexendl gave a backhand to Malfoy. He was yelling at him as the gorilla flunkies hoisted him up.

"My Father will hear about this! Crabbe, Goyle, show him some manners."

It all happened way to fast. As soon as they flew their fists in haymakers, Zexendl ducked and delivered two uppercuts to Crabbe and Goyle. Then a dark, powdery substance appeared and bound them from the neck down. As soon as it appeared, the substance evaporated away and the three Slitherins scurried away.

"What just happened." Zexendl said, completely dazed.

"You don't know." Hermionie said astonished.

"No." Zexendl said.

"Pass the Pasties, please." Ron said, not noticing anything.

They decided to drop the conversation and went back to talking as though nothing happened, until.

"Who was that earlier?" Alphonse asked.

"Malfoy, he is a third year Slitherin." Harry said with a deep bitterness in his voice.

"Why do you three hate him?" Ed asked.

"He is basically the class bully, but he can't do anything without his muscle, Crabbe and Goyle, or when there is a teacher around."

"So he is basically a wimp with a false sense of security around him." Edward said.

"Yea, that is basically it." Harry said.


	4. Stranger People and Talking Hats

_**Miscalculations with Magic**_

By

"_**Zexendl Nobity**_"

Chapter Four:

Stranger People and Talking Hats.


	5. The First Day

_**Miscalculations with Magic**_

By

"_**Zexendl Nobity**_"

Chapter Five:

The First Day.


	6. The Fear of Zexendl Nobity

_**Miscalculations with Magic**_

By

"_**Zexendl Nobity**_"

Chapter Six:

The Fear of Zexendl Nobity


End file.
